The present disclosure generally relates to the handling of vehicle glass, including installation and/or removal of vehicle glass on a vehicle frame. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vacuum-operated vehicle glass handling system that enables more efficient and effective installation and/or removal of vehicle glass on a vehicle frame.
Automotive or vehicle glass, such as a vehicle windshield, can be installed using a device having an aluminum frame with a plurality of manual vacuum cups disposed thereon. This configuration enables a suction vacuum to be applied to the vehicle glass by merely pressing the vacuum cups thereagainst. For example, one or more operators position the aluminum frame over a sheet of vehicle glass and move the device toward the sheet so as to attach the vacuum cups thereto. As the vacuum cups are forced toward and into the glass sheet, a manual suction vacuum force is created between the vacuum cups and the glass sheet such that the glass sheet can be lifted and installed on a vehicle by manipulation of the aluminum frame.